A Slice of Paradise
by kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor is faced with a situation that he never imagined would happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Just something that popped into my head that I thought would make a good story. Hope you enjoy! I appreciate feedback, so please feel free to leave any comments or criticisms.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

The Doctor stood in the doorway, mouth agape at the scene in front of him. He didn't know if the universe just decided to play some cruel, twisted joke on him or what, but this was probably the very last thing he ever expected.

Rose.

He couldn't believe it.

She…she's…

His mind wouldn't function properly. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn't seem to get them back in order.

It was his Rose.

She was right there.

She was right there, standing right in front of him.

Wearing a bikini.

A pink and white bikini.

A pink and white bikini for his pink and yellow girl.

Rose felt the Doctor's intense gaze and casually walked over to him.

"You said a beach, right?" Rose checked in her bag to make sure she had lotion and a towel. "I can't get much of a tan in the TARDIS. Well, I could, but I want to tan a bit while we're at the beach anyway. Aren't you going to change?"

The Doctor swallowed roughly, his throat suddenly very dry, and tried to snap out of his thoughts. "Wha'?"

"Beach? You know, the one on Barcelona you said was the best in the surrounding galaxy. Come on, Doctor, you can't spend our time there in your suit, it ruins the whole point of going to the beach."

The Doctor dragged his eyes away from Rose's considerably unclothed body and back to reality.

"Beach." His eyebrows furrowed for a second. "BEACH! Right, we're going to the beach today. Right, of course." The Doctor was flustered. He found himself in a particularly hard-DIFFICULT-he meant difficult, situation now.

Oh, this was definitely going to put his restraint to the test.

Rose stared at him.

"What?" the Doctor asked, trying to look everywhere but at her.

"What?" she mimicked. "What's got your pants in a twist?"

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Rose knew very well what had the Doctor blushing furiously as he tried to avoid looking at her.

The Doctor's face was red, which was considerably surprising since most of his blood was rushing south. He tried to focus his thoughts away from her nicely toned body; all that running did her wonders.

"Oh, um, just thinking about a part of the TARDIS's, ugh, stabilizers that might need fixing later."

That was smooth, wasn't it? He could smack himself.

"Stabilizers, huh?" Rose sidled up to the Doctor beside the console and peered around him, leaning her hip against the side of his leg. Her warmth bled through his pants, and oh, it felt good. Her closeness and delectable scent were driving him mad.

Oh, Rassilon, help him.

"Sooo, where're the stabilizers?" Rose reached around him to lay her hand on the console. The TARDIS hummed happily, and if he was not mistaken, a bit smugly too.

_Don't you start_, he warned the TARDIS. She merely snorted in response, as much as a time-ship could snort.

"Ugh, they're ugh, I had to remove them for the time being." He could feel the TARDIS laughing at him. He was never going to make it through the rest of the day like this. The Doctor wanted to move as far away from Rose as possible, mostly so he wouldn't drag her towards him and snog her senseless against the console. He had rules against snogging companions. At least he thought he did.

"Huh. I guess you'll just have to fix them when we get back from the beach." Rose smirked and walked over to the captain's seat, sitting down on the edge of it. She carefully leaned back and stretched her arms above her, forcing her back to arch in the most delicious way. The Doctor had to turn away, lest he climb right onto that seat with her; on her. His hands gripped the edge of the console, his knuckles white and his mind in complete disarray.

"Well?" Rose said casually. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Rose huffed and looked at him pointedly. "Are you going to change so we can go to the beach?"

The Doctor looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You can't very well go to the beach looking like you just stepped out of the office, Doctor. You need a swimsuit, ya' know, so we can go swimming. Plus, a little bit of sun never hurts." She gave him a saucy tongue-touched smile and leaned her head back against the seat.

The Doctor had to control his breathing.

Rose in a bikini.

Rose on a beach in a bikini.

Rose in the water in a bikini.

One a scale of 1 to 10 for level of restraint, he was at an 11.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor finally gave in, for how could he deny Rose what she wanted.

"Fine," he mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets and sulkily wandering towards the wardrobe.

A few moments later the Doctor returned to the console room dressed in pin-striped swim trunks and a towel covered in cartoon bananas. It was Rose's turn to blush, he was gorgeous! Not too thin, with a good amount of muscle tone. His torso was lean yet strong with a dusting of brown hair covering his chest. And oh god, the freckles. She felt really warm now and they hadn't even made it to the beach yet!

Goodness, now Rose was the one trying to catch her breath.

The Doctor was taken aback by Rose's reaction and he smirked.

"What?" His cheeky grin caused Rose to flush.

"Nothing, it's just, you look…good, um, for the beach." She stumbled over her words, trying to retain some semblance of dignity. Oh, she was blushing and Rose knew that she had just lost the advantage in this little teasing game they were playing. "Ready then?" She asked breathlessly.

The Doctor had a predatory glint in his eye.

"Oh, yes!" After Rose's reaction the Doctor knew that today was definitely going to be an unforgettable trip to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but several people really liked it so I decided to continue. The rating might change due to later chapters, so keep that in mind. I also have no idea how long this will be either, but I hope you enjoy it. :) I love feedback, so let me know what you think of it. If there are any errors just let me know and I'll fix them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

Rose felt the soft sand give beneath each step, it was pink champagne in color with tiny white and purple shells. The waves were a light sea foam green that sparkled pink each time they receded back into the ocean.

The air was warm; a light breeze ruffled her hair as she continued down the beach. Finding a good spot, Rose dropped her bag and spread her towel out on the sand.

For the entire walk towards the shore, Rose purposely avoided looking at the Doctor. Each time she thought about him walking behind her dressed only in swimming trunks, she flushed as bright a pink as the sand. She did not know how this was going to work to her advantage so long as he wore next to nothing the entire trip.

Rose was going to have a tough enough time trying to maintain her composure without him practically flashing his enticing physique around. She groaned internally. How was this ever going to work? At first all she wanted was to ruffle his feathers a bit, but somehow this turned into a competition. And he was more than worthy competition.

The Doctor had been trailing behind Rose since they left the TARDIS, enjoying the gentle swing of her hips as she sashayed across the sand. He grinned as he imagined what she'd look like swimming in the water, all pink and yellow and so very wet. Licking his lips, he imagined her damp hair clinging to her wet skin as the waves lapped against her shoulders. Watching her bob up and down in the gentle surf, the water glistening off her rosy cheeks.

He smiled wickedly as he pondered just how rosy another set of cheeks might be in the sunlight.

Of course this train of thought led to how she might look lying on the beach, the pink sand clinging to her damp skin. The Doctor thought about how he would very much like to see Rose all covered in that edible pink body dust he'd spotted only a few weeks ago in a Velsoten market.

The sand itself was feather soft and good for the skin, which is why this planet would become very popular for its spas in a few centuries time. For now, though, it was only Rose and the Doctor enjoying the warm sunshine and cool waters and soft sand. To say the least, it would provide a very sensual atmosphere.

Laying his towel on the sand next to Rose, the Doctor looked over at Rose expectantly.

"Wha'?" Rose couldn't make heads or tails of the Doctor's expression as he stretched out on his towel in beside her.

Propping his head up on his hand, the Doctor leaned in a bit catching the faint scent of Rose's new lotion. A lotion that he must say is a new personal favorite.

"Well? What do you think?" A sly smirk spread across the Doctor's face as Rose took in his barely clothed form. When he caught her eye she turned away to look at the water, probably hoping he wouldn't notice how brilliantly red her cheeks were.

"Beautiful." She watched as the green waves crashed along the beach, letting the water lull her.

"Truly is." The Doctor was gazing directly at his companion as he said this, not that she'd noticed; she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. If Rose thought that she could ignore him the whole time they were here then she was sorely mistaken.

He would make sure that she was thinking of nothing else but him. Well, him and a few other vigorous activities they could participate in. Together.

Rose felt as the sunlight warmed her skin and reached into her bag for her sun lotion. Popping the cap, she started spreading liberal amounts of the white lotion along her arms, legs and stomach. When she finished getting everywhere she could reach, Rose realized that she was going to need some help to get her back.

When she turned towards the Doctor the only way she could describe his expression was lustful. His lips parted as she held out the bottle of lotion to him and she wanted nothing more than to nibble on that deliciously plump bottom lip of his. Taking the bottle from her, the Doctor gestured for Rose to turn around as he poured some of the lotion onto his hand.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she worked the lotion into her skin, following her hands as she caressed her body; his fingers itching to do just the same. After she gave him the lotion he knew he was going to have a difficult time trying to keep his hands from wandering further than her back.

Rubbing his hands together to spread the lotion evenly, the Doctor gently massaged Rose's shoulders and along the back of her neck. His fingers caressed and teased her skin, feeling her little intakes of breath when he came across a particularly sensitive spot. Little breathy sighs of pleasure escaped her lips as he not only covered her in lotion, but also worked her muscles free of any knots, made the Doctor puff up with male pride. Rose shivered a bit under his skillful fingers and he thought he heard a little moan or two as he accidently dipped a finger just under her bikini bottoms to thoroughly get any skin that might come uncovered.

Rose was in heaven, no, his hands were heaven. It was like he knew every inch of her, had mapped out every spot that made her gasp and shudder. His calloused fingers made her squirm as they pressed pleasantly against her skin.

When he finished, the Doctor reluctantly gave the lotion bottle back to Rose, but not before rubbing in some spots that he "missed." His hands tingled from touching Rose's soft, supple skin.

"Thank you." Rose's voice was a low and husky whisper and oh, did he want to hear it again. He imagined her using that same voice during a very long night that ended under the sheets of his bed.

He swallowed roughly, tamping down on his hormones. His companion had barely done anything and already he could hardly control himself around her.

She was an enigma.

Simply breathtaking.

Of course, he could be breathtaking too, especially if she kept taunting him with that little bubblegum pink tongue of hers. He would make sure they were both breathless by the end of the afternoon.

Turning towards him, Rose held the bottle up. "Want me to get your back too?"

The Doctor wanted nothing more than to feel her small hands massaging his back, but he realized that might give her an advantage over him. As it was, he could barely contain his urge to just lay her down on that beach towel and show her that he was a very impressive Time Lord. Besides, they wouldn't be out here long enough for him to get a tan, let alone a sunburn.

Shaking his head, the Doctor declined her offer. "Time Lord, superior biology." He waggled his eyebrows at this, causing Rose to giggle at his antics.

Oh, he had plans. He was going to have Rose squirming by the end of their trip today and he was going to thoroughly enjoy every second of it.

Little did the smug Time Lord know, Rose was conjuring up her own plans.

She was going to have the Doctor practically drooling by the time she finished with him. Well, she smiled coyly, more than drooling if she got her way.


End file.
